


JoyRiding

by SpilledMilk06



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Probably will be other characters and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledMilk06/pseuds/SpilledMilk06
Summary: College. Best summary ever.





	1. Beginning of an ending

As I stepped out of the house my breath coming out in clouds in front of me. I look back at the small house that held so many memories; my best friend Patrick falling out of the small tree in the back yard and fracturing his wrist, the treehouse thats floor now hung down from having been stood on so many times, and the small window peeking out from the far corner of the house which used to hold my room. I smiled slightly and continued to walk slowly towards my car; an old Jeep with a dent on the passenger seat’s door.

My things were packed into the back seat: my CDs, clothes, binders full of paper, textbooks, and my beloved guitar. My guitar has been through hell and back with me, I wouldn't- Couldn’t, sell her for a million dollars. 

I start walking to the other side of the car swinging the door open, as I was climbing in I heard a voice calling, “Frank!”.  I turned my head towards the house I had just walked away from and saw my mother standing by the faded red door with tears in her eyes. “Have fun, and make sure you write!” she yells smiling. “Sure!” I yell back to reassure her. I don't really know why she prefers letters over email but she says it's more sentimental that way- I don't believe that.

I climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. I would turn on some music but somebody stole my car radio and now i just sit in silence (pun intended). I have no idea why someone would want it, being that it was old and staticy only receiving a few stations.  I start the car and make my journey to my new life- college.

Im staying in the dorms because it takes three hours to get there from my house. Being in the dorms means one thing i may have trouble dealing with, you have to have a roommate. One thing you need to know about me is that i have social anxiety meaning i'm extremely awkward around people. So it may pose as a problem if i have to room with a chatty basketball player. 

Im not emo or anything don't get me wrong. But I definitely don't get along with the “Popular Clique”. I don't do drugs or drink so i've never gone to school hung over and i'm a relatively good student.  I usually end up as the one person who doesn't fit in with anyone, ending in me finishing high school with no friends I plan to room with. Which means i'm rooming with someone i've never met before.

 

I look out the window to see where i am and see the college in the distance. I pull into the parking lot and get out of my car. I walk over to the green doors with chipped paint and push them open. “ **Joyriding** ”, I mumble to no one; it just calms me telling me it’s cool, i’ll be okay. 

I look to my left and see a hallway with a sign showing what rooms it contained, I look to my right and see an identical hallway. Directly in front of me was an office with a lady that had a sickeningly sweet smile on her wrinkled face (I don't trust secretaries that smile, they aren't to be trusted). I walk over to her and show her my I.D., she hands me my schedule and dorm number.

Now, it's off to find the dorms and meet my roommate. I walk out of the doors and walk down a path that probably leads to the dorms- I’m not really sure. After a while of walking around looking at the buildings realizing the campus is way bigger than i had initially thought, i admit i'm totally lost. I look around trying to find a familiar building or tree but can't find anything, fuck trees.

As i was trying to find my way back to the main building i bump into something, that something being extremely tall and holding a cup of coffee. Well, not anymore, seeing as the cup was sent flying out of his hand. "Fuck!" I say panicking.

I was about to start apologizing profusely until I got a good look at him, he had pale skin and soft features with fire engine red hair and hazel eyes. A fucking GOD!

I didn't know i was staring at him until i realized he was talking,”Well fuck” He says looking down frowning. “Sorry”, I say still slightly dazed by the daydream in front of me.

“ You're new right? Are you looking for something?” he asks. Cool, I note, he has an accent. “Um, yeah I am, the dorms?” I say awkwardly, looking down, my face burning. "I'll show you there being that I have to go there myself” He says, laughing slightly. Not surprising since I had just spilt his coffee all over him, his previously white t shirt is now stained brown with coffee. I look at my camo jacket and torn black skinny jeans that are also soaked in coffee. “Shit, I'm so sorry” I say looking back down blushing again. “Hey, it's okay!” He says patting my back reassuringly, showing his oddly pointy teeth, they suit him.

 

“Anyways the dorms are this way” he says pointing towards a path surrounded by trees and benches. He then walks a few feet and looks back. “You coming?” He asks expectantly. “Uh, yeah” I say then start shuffling in his direction.

“The name’s Gerard, by the way.” He tosses over his shoulder, smirking. “Frank”, I say back. Such a cool name! “What dorm are you?” Gerard asks. “Thirteen A.” I answer. “Oh, my brother’s in that room” he says frowning. “What's wrong with that?” I ask confused by the expression on his face. “He’s extremely nosey.” Gerard says.

“Im sure i can deal with a nosey roommate”, I say unintimidated. “Nope, he has to know everything and anything about everyone’s life.” Gerard says cringing visibly.

I'm only a little phased by gerard’s words. I had realized we reached my dorm so i put the key in and slowly turned it now sort of scared that Gerard’s brother wouldn't give me any privacy.

“ **JoyRiding** ”, i say under my breath... 


	2. Why don't you take a picture?

“JoyRiding”, I say under my breath to calm my nerves as I push the door open, stepping in. At first there were no sounds but after listening there was the dull sound of a keyboard clicking from across the room.  
To my right is the living room that has a T.V. and an “L” shaped couch- lowercase. To my left is a small kitchen with a bar that had three stools lined up beneath it. There is a hallway straight ahead with a door on either side and one more at the end of it. Next to the couch is a desk with a computer on it and typing on that computer was a man with dirty blonde hair.  
“Yo Mikey, you've got a new friend!” Gerard yelled to the boy. Mikey pulls his earbuds out and turns around in his chair. “Hey,” Mikey says. “H-Hey,” I say awkwardly. “Mikey, which room is Frank's?” Gerard asks. “No way, he's my roommate, I’m showing him around!” Mikey says crossing his arms and stepping up to Gerard. “Well I ran into him first (literally).” Gerard says stepping closer to Mikey. They were now face to face and bringing random reasons that had nothing to do with me into the argument.  
“Okay, how ‘bout this Mikey, we both show him around?” Gerard said triumphantly. “Fine.” Mikey says grumbling to himself.  
“Okay, my rooms on the left, yours is on the right, towels are in the hall closet.” Mikey says. “Cool” I say Following Gerard and Mikey towards the door that holds my room. “The door next to the window is the bathroom, the one next to that is the closet.” Mikey says. “You can put your stuff away, we’ll be in the living room- oh yeah, and you should probably change before we go out.” Gerard says laughing a little.  
I look down at myself and instantly am reminded of the coffee I had just spilt all over Gerard and I. “Okay” I say anxious to get them both out of the room.  
After they leave I drop the bags I had been carrying around for the past hour. My arms are sore so I decided i'll get the rest of my things tomorrow. The bags i brought with me contain my clothes and hygienic products, the rest are left to sit in my car.  
I put away all my things where I want them and lay on my bed. I'm going to take a break from the energetic brothers in the other room. “This is going to be a long year” I say to myself thinking of the events that have happened in the short time i had been here; i got lost on campus and met my roommate's brother- who i just happened to spill coffee on, and then I had to introduce myself to Mikey while smelling like a starbucks.  
I decide that i've rested enough I spring up from my bed and walk down the hallway. When I get out there I see that Mikey and Gerard are sitting on the couch watching a random show. I look at Gerard and notice his hair is wet and he's wearing a new tee shirt. “Hey” he says one side of his face raising. Good, he's not sitting in coffee anymore. “Hey” I say smiling.  
“I don't mean to rush you guys but, let's go….” Mikey says restlessly. “Fine” Gerard says. We all walk to the door and Gerard pulls on a leather jacket, completing his look. It’s funny that someone can have such sharp features that complement their soft features. A face you get lost in by just a glance…  
“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer” Mikey says, breaking me from my trance. “I wish” I mumble. When I looked back at Gerard’s face it was slightly red, he was staring too. “Well, let’s go” I say looking down, my face red.


	3. An illegal lipring

-Gerard’s point of view-  
As we walk to the door I tug on a leather jacket over my white tee shirt. I glance over at Frank who changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie.  
Frank really looks like a highschooler- not a college student. He’s probably around 5’2’’ or so and the only way you could know that he’s an adult are the tattoos that litter his arms. He also has a lip ring that should illegal for him to wear, whenever he's thinking about something he pulls it into his mouth.

“Why don’t you take a picture it’ll last longer” Mikey says while smirking at me. Frank, who was apparently looking at me turns away and mumbles something. I also turn away. I didn’t think I had been looking for that long. “Well, let’s go then.” Frank says pulling the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't really know what to do with notes so sorry.


	4. 16 year old girl

-No one’s Point of view-  
The three boys make their way down the stairs and out of the dorms.  
“Oh yeah, Frank!” Mikey exclaims. “Yeah?” Frank asks. “How old are you anyways?” Mikey asks. “Nineteen, why?” Frank says. “Because you kind of look like a sixteen year-old girl.” Mikey answers. Gerard nudges Mikey’s arm with his elbow and they share annoyed glances. “You can’t say that to someone, it’s not nice” Gerard whispers to Mikey. “So what?” Mikey asks. "You're an ass." Gerard says frowning at Mikey's jerk move.


	5. Pansy

Frank’s Point of view-  
“Because you kind of look like a sixteen year-old girl” Mikey says. I would have punched him if he weren’t my roommate, Gerard’s brother, and super tall. Since he is all of those I brushed it off.  
“Since you are going to get a tour of the school tomorrow, we’ll skip that” Mikey says. “Okay” I say uninterested in school anyways. “Well, all there really is on the campus, other than the school itself are the locker rooms, gym, cafe’, music department and theater.” Gerard says.  
“Music?” I ask. “Yeah, that’s the department Mikey’s in. You wanna check it out?” he asks. “Um, hell Yeah!” I say excitedly. “Let’s go then” Mikey says “wait, could we go to my car first?” I ask. “Sure” he says.  
As we approach my car I Hear Gerard gasp. “Damn, that’s a huge dent!” he yells. “Oh yeah, that happened in high school; some guy hit me.” I say. “Cool” Mikey says examining the dent. “Anyways” I say, “This is Pansy”. “Pfft, Pansy?” Mikey scoffs. “Yep” I say unfazed by Mikey’s laughter. “Anyways, let’s go to the music department already!” Gerard says, pulling Mikey and I’s arms away from my car and over to a large black and red tiled building. “Okay, okay” Mikey says putting his free hand up.  
As I reach the door I can already hear heavy drumming. Mikey pulls the door open and yells out, “Hey Bob, Ray!”. The drummer suddenly stops abruptly, looks over at us and nods. “Sup” the guy with curly hair, sitting next to the drummer says.  
“Looks like your roommate arrived” The fro’ dude says. “Hey, I’m Ray Toro and he’s Bob Bryar.” He says pointing to the drummer then extending his hand towards me. “Frank Iero” I say grabbing his hand and shaking it. His eyes look over me quickly, which is pretty normal for someone who first meets me being that i'm covered in tattoos and a midget. As he looks me over his eyes focus on Pansy, who was strapped on my back. “Cool, you play guitar too!” He says smiling widely. "Yeah, I do" I say taking pansy off of my back. "Wow, you play a lot?" He asks. "I used to play in a band." I say.

Gerard, who was silently walking around the room playing with the different drums littered here and there, then decided to walk up at this time and say "Pencey Prep" Gerard's eyes are shining with confidence. "You like us?" I ask not expecting anyone to even know any of the bands I was in. "Like them, I love them! Your playing is awesome!" Gerard says. I didn't really expect Gerard to even recognize the name better yet like the band I was previously in. "I'm confused, what?" Ray asks pushing his way back into the conversation. "Frank here sang and played guitar for a few local bands, I didnt really expect him to come to our college." Gerard says smiling happily. "Awesome" Ray says.

"Wait so you already new Frank before he even got here?" Mikey asks. "Yeah, I'm like his biggest fan!" Gerard says. "Oh, so you're just a lucky psycho Stalker fan." Mikey concludes. "I am not!" Gerard replies, offended. "Sounds like you are." Bob joins in Mikey and him exchanging joking nudges. "But he's so cool!" Gerard says. Cool? That's a first, the only labels I've had put on me were sucky ones like loser, idiot, fag and much worse. "I'm not that cool" I say not believing that Gerard, the coolest person ever, thinks I'm cool. "Yes you are Frankie!" Gerard says. Frankie? I haven't been called that since I was six.


	6. What can I say?

"How about we play something?" Gerard asks looking expectantly at Mikey. "That sounds cool" he says. "What can you play?" Ray asks. "Well, I can play Peirce the Veil, Green day..." I start. "Green day it Is!" Mikey declares. "Let's do basket case!" Gerard says. 

“Oh yeah, but what does Gee play?” I ask emphasizing his new nickname. “I sing!” Gerard says pulling a microphone and speaker out of a classroom. “Awesome!” I say. “Got another amp?” I ask Mikey, who was pulling his bass and amp out of a corner. “Yeah take one out of the room labled strings.” He says.  
I walk over to the room and as I walk in I notice all of the instruments lined up from wall to wall, The music department is way more inviting than the law department sounds. “You lost in there Frankie?!” I hear Gerard yell from the other room, I grab an amp from a stack in the corner of the room and walk back to the main room. “Wow” I say as I shut the door. “I know right.” Ray says laughing.  
"Does anyone need sheet music?” Gerard asks holding up the papers. “I’ll take it” Ray says. “Do you need it Frankie?” Gerard asks waving the piece of paper in the air.  
“No thanks, I memorized it” I say. "I know" he says quietly. "Because he's a luck psycho stalker fan~" Bob sings out nudging the laughing Mikey's side with his elbow. Though Gerard does know way more about me than I thought, I still can't find it in myself to think of him as a weirdo. "Lets start already!" Mikey says trying to muffle his laughter. "Fine, Fine, just let me get the other mics." Gerard says.  
After Gerard sets up all of the microphones and hooks all of the speakers up we’re set to play. As we start playing I hear Gerards voice, it's soft but rough at the same time and sounds a bit different from when he's just talking. Our playing sounds relatively good but it would never sound like this without Gerard, unless Billie Joe Armstrong himself were singing, though now I prefer Gerard over even him.  
When the song draws to a close Gerard lets out a cheer of excitement and runs to each of us giving everyone high fives, when he gets over to me he pulls me into a hug. “I knew you could do it Frankie!” he says smiling at me. “Badump” “Uh, thanks Gee” I say my face growing red.  
“Man, we actually sounded like a real band!” Mikey yells bringing my off heartbeat back to normal when Gerard lets go of me. “We sounded awesome!” Ray says. “What can I say, I’m a great matchmaker, right Frankie?” Gerard says winking at me. “Y- yeah, we were pretty cool.” I stutter out breaking my eye contact with him to look at a crack in the wall.  
“Anyways, we should probably go if we want to show you the town and get back to the dorms before ten.” Gerard says looking away. “Yeah, let’s go.” Mikey says. I strap Pansy back onto my back and put the amp back into the string room. As we walk out of the door I hear yelling from the room. “Damnit Gerard, get back here and put back the stuff you got out!” Ray yells storming through the door. “Run!” Gerard screams. After running across the parking lot Ray stops chasing us. “Keep running!” he yells.


	7. Let’s go

As we are running I look at Gerard who was already looking at me. We look at each other for a second, stop running and burst out laughing. "That... was... hilarious!" Gerard weezes out. "Never... again!" Mikey says not quite as exhausted as the two of us. "I-isn't Ray... going to... be a-angry?" I huff out between giggles and deep breaths. "Nah, Gerard does this all the time." Mikey says throwing a playful glare Gerard's way (lol). "Mikey Way!" Gerard says dramatically. "Whatever drama queen, let's go." Mikey says rolling his eyes. 

We go back to the dorms first to drop off Pansy then we start heading out of campus and are on the streets. "Where are we going?" I ask. "We're going to go to my favourite cafe!" Gerard says. "Hey, who said you got to decide?" Mikey asks. "Because I'm the oldest." Gerard says sticking his tongue out at Mikey. "Oh yeah how old are you guys anyways?" I ask. "Well I'm twenty, Bob's twenty- one, and Ray and Gerard are twenty- three." Mikey says. 

"Oh, cool." I say disappointed that Gerard and I are not the same age or department. "Hey, but it's okay because I'll be over to visit you and Mikey a ton!" Gerard says practically reading my mind. "What if he doesn't want you over?" Mikey says smirking playfully. "But he does Frankie loves me!" Gerard says wrapping his arms around my shoulders and putting his chin on my head. "Gerard Arther Way, quit that!" Mikey says hitting Gerard's arm. "U-um..." I say looking down at Gerard's arms, my face definitely shades darker than it was a second ago. "Okay we can go to your cafe!" Mikey says trying to get Gerard's arms off of me. "Yes, let's go!" Gerard says pulling Mikey's arm in one hand, and holding my hand tightly in the other. I think I've had enough of the Way brothers for now...


	8. Bye, Mikey

As we walk down the street we get glances from strangers- which isn't surprising being that a boy with flaming red hair is pulling another boy and a midget behind him. "G-Gerard" I stutter out. "Gerard, you're giving people the wrong idea" Mikey says speaking for me. "Fine we're here anyways." Gerard says turning into a building that has chairs lined up outside. 

"I'm getting coffee!" Gerard says walking (skipping) into the cafe. "Vagabond cafe" I mumble reading the sign above the door. "Come on, Let’s go in" Mikey says smiling at me. As soon as I walk in the smell of coffee and cake hit me. I walk over to the counter where Gerard was already standing and look at the menu then back at him again a few times. "Hey Frankie are you going to order?" Gerard asks. "U-um, yeah... but I don't know what I want..." I trail off nervously tracing circles on the counter in front of me. "It's okay Frankie, if you want I can order for you." Gerard says empathetically (is this a word?). I nod looking down and blushing. 

"Hey Gerard, it's unusual that you would come at this time of day" The man at the register says, a tall man with dark hair and eyes and a big smile. "Yeah the coffee I bought earlier got spilled, we're going to get two vanilla mochas and a latte." Gerard says winking at me. "Ooh and who's this?" Brendon- as it says on his nametag- says, bringing his attention to me. "That’s Frankie, he's Mikey's new roommate." Gerard says. "Well, I'd like to have him as my roommate, he's gorgeous" Brendon says flashing a wink my way. "U- um thanks." I say blushing slightly. 

"Here's the money hurry up and make the coffee." Gerard says taking my arm in his hand and pulling me towards the booth Mikey is sitting at. "Oh, you must be deathly depraved of your coffee, or, are you perhaps... jealous?" Brendon asks smirking at him. "No, I'm not." Gerard mumbles. "If he's yours I won't take him, probably." Brendon says.

"Don't listen to him, he's a douche" Gerard says his face slightly red. "What were you guys talking about?" Mikey asks. "Nothing" Gerard mumbles. "Stop pouting like a baby, Frank isn't your possesion Gerard." Mikey says. "I know but Brendon was being annoying and embarrasing Frankie!" Gerard says. "Was he really? Well, after I get my coffee I need to go, Pete wants me to drive him somewhere." Mikey says. "Cool, you should have told him to get his own car though" Gerard says still pouting. "Whatever" Mikey says chuckling. 

"Here's your coffee." Brendon says winking at me. "Thanks Bren, bye guys see you at home." Mikey says. "Bye" I mumble secretly wishing he would have stayed.


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard and I haven't said a word to each other since Mikey left the cafe, is he mad at me? Why? "Are you mad?" I ask after a few more moments of anxious silence. "N-no not at you Frankie, you didn't do anything wrong!" Gerard says cautiously. "Oh, but you're mad at something?" I ask. "Yeah, but it's no big deal." He says smiling at me. "Um, I'm sorry about spilling your coffee earlier." I say, wringing my hands together nervously. "No Frankie, I told you, you didn't do anything wrong!" Gerard says putting is hands on mine trying to prevent my nervous movement- of course only to make me more nervous. "I was angry at bren for a little bit, but really I was just angry at myself." Gerard says looking down at the table. Now it's my turn to comfort him.

"Hey Gee?" I ask moving my hands from under his to holding onto them, tracing soft circles onto the tops of his hands. "Yeah?" He answers still looking at the table but more towards our hands. "I don't know why you would be angry at yourself but you haven't done anything to make me think you weren't a great person, and I know that I've only known you for a few hours but from what I see you're just fine the way you are." I say slightly embarrassed about saying all of that to him. "Thanks Frankie, that makes me feel a lot better." He says looking at me smiling and wrapping his fingers around my hands tightly. 

For a while we sit like that our hands holding each other's in an awkward but comfortable position, talking about The bands we like and what schools we went to before college. "So you two are a thing, I thought you only knew each other for a few hours." Brendon says sliding into The chair Mikey had previously sat in. "Well I'm a pretty good matchmaker, aren't I?" Gerard says again, flashing a flirty smile at me. "It's embarrassing being around you two now, could you get out of my cafe before you start fucking please?" Brendon says smirking. "U-um we're not actually dating... I'm pretty sure." I say, trying to pull my hands from Gerard's grip. "But Frankie..." Gerard whines keeping a firm grip on my hands. "I bet he wants me more than you!" Brendon says looking smugly at Gerard. "No Frankie's mine, i wont give him to you." Gerard says glaring at Brendon. "Well maybe he's already mine." Brendon says slipping his arm around my waist. "Please Stop!" I say yanking my hands free from Gerard's and punching Brendon in the face as hard as I can. I look between Gerard and Brendon for a few seconds and then take off running.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, I don't know if it's any good but if you liked it please tell me!


End file.
